Horror and Marriage
by xKeii
Summary: Karin and Kazune were watching a video when something strange happened, Karin herself with black hair was on TV. Since then, strange things, scary things are happening in Kujyou's Residence. Can they go through all the horrors before it's too late?
1. Prologue

_Horror and Marriage._  
**Characters: **Jin, Karin and Kazune.  
**Genre: **Horror, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Summary: **Karin and Kazune were watching a video when something strange happened, Karin herself with black hair was on TV. Since then, strange things, scary things are happening in Kujyou's Residence. Can they go through all the horrors before it's too late?  
**Author: **xKeikochan.  
**  
Chapter 1: **Prologue.

"AAHHH!" Karin cried. Kazune ran over to Karin's room to see what was wrong.  
"Karin? What happened?" Kazune asked.  
"I-I s-s-saw a-a-a k-k-knife!" Karin cried out. She was so scared, she couldn't even talk.  
"So? A knife, what is wrong with that?" asked Kazune, thinking about how stupid girls can be.  
"T-t-the k-k-knife w-w-was f-floating a-a-and t-there w-was a-a lot o-of b-b-blood!" Karin cried more and pointed to a pool of blood. Kazune walked over to the pool and looked at it. Karin knew he was going to his study room to find out what was happening. Then, suddenly, Karin remembered something.  
"K-Kazune-kun…"  
"What is it?" He walked over to Karin and hugged her comfort.  
"You remember that video? When I (A/N: Remember, other Karin on the video!) said there was going to be horror in our house? I think that is gonna happen…" Karin hugged Kazune back.  
"Don't worry, if there is someone who is gonna grab you or something, I will kick their butt till they get scared. They will not lay one finger to you" Kazune asked, a little fear full.  
"Thanks Kazune-kun…" said Karin sleepily.  
"We should go back to sleep" said Kazune and stood up.  
"Kazune-kun! I-I want…" she trailed off and blushed.  
"You want that I want to sleep with you, right?" Kazune said. Karin nodded, still blushing.  
"Okay then…" Kazune said and walked over to Karin's bed and laid in it.  
"Kazune-kun… I…L-"  
"I love you too, Karin…" Karin's eyes widened with tears in her eyes. She looked at Kazune who was smiling.  
They both fell asleep, but another horror was waiting for them…


	2. Gomen Nasai

_Horror and Marriage._  
Chapter 2: Gomen Nasai.

A/N: I am making this an KxJ story. Gomen ne, but I like those 2 also =3

Karin woke up, still scared what happened last night. She felt something warm in her bed. When she turned around, she saw Kazune. She blushed like crazy.  
"Karin? Are you alright?" Kazune asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I am…" Karin looked another way. Then they heard a weird sound from downstairs. They heard splashing. Kazune looked worried, and held back Karin. Kazune walked towards the door and Karin followed him. When they were downstairs they heard someone giggling. The splashing stopped. And then it continued splashing and giggling.  
"K-Kazune-kun, where does the sound come from?" asked Karin. She was so scared, she couldn't even speak.  
"From the kitchen…" Kazune and Karin walked over to the kitchen, when they horrified stopped. They saw everywhere blood. They continued walking and then Kazune puked.  
"K-K-K-Kazune-kun!" Karin ran over to Kazune who was so scared he couldn't even move. Karin walked over to the kitchen. She widened her eyes. It was the most worst thing ever.

_If you wanna stop the horror, marry Jin-kun. _

She remembered the voice of her in the future. She didn't want to leave Kazune-kun, but she also wanted to save him. She then remembered the scene in the kitchen. A girl was killing herself with a knife. She was giggling and there was everywhere blood. The splashing was from the blood, the giggling from herself. The girl put the knife on a wall and smashed her head against it. Karin took a step back. Suddenly, someone with black clothes, black wings, a black hat and black hair appeared, she was smiling everywhere. It was Jin who was going to save her.  
"J-J-Jin-kun!" she yelled and hugged him.  
"My goddess, I'm glad you're save…" he hugged Karin back, which made her blush.  
"What did you do to Kujyou? And the worst of all; WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARIN?" he screamed.  
"Nyon Kina Haredi Konauti" she then laughed. Karin looked confused. She looked back at Jin who seemed to understand it.  
"What did she said, Jin-kun?" asked Karin, still scared.  
"She said that she's gonna disappear, but don't know when she sai-" The girl suddenly disappeared. The blood was also dripping away. Jin turned back at his normal self.  
"What happened to Kujyou?" Jin asked.  
"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin ran over to him.

_Be nice to Karin-chan, Jin-kun. Be nice to Kazune-kun, if you wanna marry her._

He remembered the voice of Kirihiko. If he wanna take Karin, he must be nice to Kazune. What wasn't the easiest thing.

TBC.


	3. Alone

_Horror and Marriage.  
_Chapter 3: Alone.

"When do you think Kujyou wake up?" asked Jin.  
"I don't know… But I hope soon.." Karin said sad.  
"Me too…" Jin looked out of the window.  
_'I wonder why Jin-kun is acting so nice about Kazune-kun. I mean, that isn't him…' _thought Karin. "Jin-kun, why are you being so nice about Kazune-kun?" Karin asked. Jin widened his eyes.  
"Uh, well… It's about time that we're going to help each other, right?" said Jin nervous. Karin smiled.  
"You're right Jin-kun! In time of need, we need friends!" said Karin happily. Jin looked at his goddess and smiled. If his goddess was happy, he also was happy. They heard a groan from Kazune and looked at him in surprise.  
"Where the heck am I?" said Kazune, still sleepy.  
"Kazune-kun!" Karin cried out and hugged him. Jin watched as his goddess was happy.  
"Kuga?" Kazune looked angry "What the hell are **you **doing here? What did you do to Karin?" he asked.  
"Nothing Kujyou. And for your explanation; I helped her, and I dragged you upstairs when you were unconscious" said Jin. It was for a while silent but Jin broke it. "I don't hear any; thank you Kuga! Aren't you supposed to say that?" Jin said. Kazune looked ashamed.  
"Thank you.." muttered Kazune. Karin looked in surprise.  
_'They're finally friends!' _Karin thought and hugged the two boys. Jin's eyes widened and Kazune blushed. When Karin broke the hug. She walked out of the room.  
"What the hell was that for?" Kazune muttered under his breath.  
"Kujyou, be happy that she hugged you. I mean, she's **your **woman in the future, not mine…"  
Kazune widened his eyes. Jin wanted that Karin was his woman? His eyes softened. He thought that Jin really was nice.  
"Kuga, thank you that you dragged me upstairs when I was unconscious…"  
"No prob"  
"YAY! YOU REALLY ARE FRIENDS!" Karin yelled when she came in Kazune's room.  
Kazune and Jin looked at Karin with an O_o look.  
"Oh, sorry! I thought for an second that you were friends, so I walked out of my room and listened to you when you were speaking" Karin said.  
"Oh…" Jin and Kazune looked at Karin who was happy. Suddenly, Kazune grabbed himself by his chest and started to breathing heavily.  
"Kazune-kun?" Karin yelled.  
_'What horror will come now?' _The three of them thought.


	4. Karin is a little bit violent?

_Horror and Marriage._  
Chapter 3: Karin is a little bit… Violent?  
**A/N:** thanks Whiny People RULE () I am going to do something like that =3

"NOO! I DON'T WANNA EAT EGGS!" whined Jin. He lived here since all the horror. Kazune thought that Jin wasn't bad at all. So he let him stay in his house. Except for today, they were eating breakfast and he made three eggs. And he didn't wanted to throw it away.  
"But you have to!" yelled Kazune back.  
"I'm on a diet? REMEMBER!" screamed Jin. Karin sweat-dropped at this scene. They were arguing for almost an hour.  
"The hell shut up! NOW!" yelled Karin angry. Jin and Kazune looked surprised at her, they never saw Karin talking like that.  
"K-Karin?" Kazune stammered.  
"M-My goddess? Are you not feeling well?" Jin asked carefully.  
"YOU TWO SHOULD SHUT UP AND STOP WITH SAYING STUPID THINGS! THINK BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING FUCKING WEIRD!" Kazune and Jin were now shocked.

_'Did she say… Fucking?' _Jin and Kazune thought.

"K-Karin?" Kazune repeated. Karin stood up and walked to Kazune and grabbed him by his collar.  
"SHUT UP! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Karin looked annoying and angry.  
"M-My goddess, calm down… Please?" Jin tried. Surprised by Jin's question, Karin calmed down. Karin let go of Kazune and took a step back. She then collapsed on the floor.  
"KARIN!" and "MY GODDESS!" yelled Jin and Kazune at the same time.  
"Kazune-kun… I'm sorry… I'm a monster… Right?" Karin said quietly.  
"Karin! Don't say that! You are far from a monster!" said Kazune.  
"Yeah! He's right! You're a… A… ANGEL! Yeah, you're an angel!" Jin said. Karin stood up and walked to Kazune and hugged him. She broke the hug and walked to Jin and hugged him too.  
"I'm going upstairs…" Karin said. And a tear rolled over her cheek.

TBC


	5. Say Goodbye  last chapter

_Horror and Marriage.  
_Chapter 5: Say Goodbye.

(A/N: This is a few months later, sorry, very short)

"Kuga! Look out!" Kazune yelled. Jin was almost hit by a giant beast/monster. He grinned at Kazune before attacking. Karin was sneaking up behind the beast. Suddenly she jumped out of nowhere. She jumped at the head of the beast. Her arms were now full in the air and smashed the beast.  
"TAKE THAT STUPID COWARD!" she yelled, still smashing. Jin and Kazune looked at her with an O_o look.  
Suddenly the beast smashed Kazune and he fell on the ground.  
"Kazune-kun!" "Kujyou!" Jin and Karin yelled the same time. They ran over to him. Karin's eyes widened; Kazune had a long cut on his back and there was streaming blood. She fell on her knees and cried. Kazune just smiled.  
"K-Kuga… T-Take care of Karin…" he said faint. Jin just nodded. Karin repeated the word 'no'.  
"K-Kazune-kun… Don't die… Look at what we did… Look at all those things we've been through…" she cried even harder now.  
"K-Karin… I still love you, no matter where I am, no matter who you are… I still will love you"  
Kazune grabbed Karin's hand. Karin just looked up.  
"Why…?" Karin looked with tears in her eyes as Kazune died.  
"It… Just… Happened…" Kazune said. He forced himself to sit up.  
"Remember the play? As long as I die in your arms…" he give Karin a kiss on her lips.  
"Just as sweet as you were… Damn… I really gonna miss your lips…" Kazune looked like he slept, but his breathing stopped. Karin widened her eyes.  
"No…. No…. NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried even harder than before. Jin also had tears in his eyes.

_Goodbye, Karin… I still love you, no matter where I am, no matter who you are… I still will love you_…

That were the last words Kazune said to her.  
"Goodbye… Kazune-kun…" 


End file.
